


Строки

by chemerika



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янто вызывают на ковер за серьезнейшее нарушение. У Джека в высшей степени нетрадиционный подход к дисциплинарным взысканиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Строки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35119) by tardisjournal. 



\- Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя вызвал, Янто?

Янто справился с потребностью начать переминаться с ноги на ногу и, вместо этого, встал у стола Джека совершенно неподвижно, уставившись в стену за спиной своего шефа, на уровне его головы. Он не знал, но судя по строгому тону Джека, ничего хорошего не предвиделось.

\- Предполагаю, не за повышением?   
Джек грохнул кулаком по столу.

\- Повышение? После того, что ты наделал? Тебе повезло, что не вылетел!

”Конец попыткам разрядить атмосферу”- подумал Янто. Он тяжело сглотнул и принялся истязать свою память, выясняя, что он мог натворить на этот раз. Происшествие с медицинской аппаратурой вряд ли можно было отнести на его счет...   
\- То, что ты, похоже, понятия не имеешь, что натворил, только ухудшает ситуацию, - продолжил Джек, а к гневу в его тоне добавилось разочарование.   
Разочарован. Янто побелел. Он действительно считал, что происшествие не заслуживает даже упоминания, поэтому не сказал Джеку, но...  
-  Тебе действительно ничего не приходит в голову? – тон Джека стал обманчиво мягким, и что было еще хуже, в нем, кроме угрозы, звучало обещание прощения, если будет дан правильный ответ. Этот тон был рассчитан на признание вины. Тон, которому Янто не мог долго сопротивляться.   
-  Если вы говорите о том оборудовании, которое заказывал Оуен, там двухнедельное запаздывание, я ему объяснил, что все переведено в задолженности поставщика по невыполненным заявкам. Он, кажется, не был против. Ну, в конечном счете, - четко отрапортовал он. – Понимаете, в Великобритании только один поставщик и ....    
\- Ни о каком проклятом оборудовани и речи нет!

Янто моргает.   
\- Тогда... тогда в чем дело, сэр?- Янто начинал тушеваться, но еще сохранял достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы вернуться к почтительности, которую они подрастеряли в своих ежедневных  контактах. Иногда это действовало, когда Джек был не в духе.   


\- Позволь мне освежить твою память. Название Флэт Холм тебе ни о чем не говорит?   
” Флэт Холм? Серьезно?”- Янто не стал озвучивать эту мысль. Вместо этого он решил строго придерживаться фактов. – Секретный  медицинский комплекс, который Торчвуд содержит для пострадавших от Рифта, сэр.

Предположение,  что имел ввиду Джек, у него возникло, но он не находил в нем никакой логики.    


\- Правильно. Ключевое слово – _секретный_ , Янто. Каким он и оставался бы, если бы ты не передал конфиденциальную информацию Гвен.    
”Сейчас? Джек взбеленился  по этому поводу только СЕЙЧАС?„.

\- Мы уже обсуждали это, сэр, - ответил Янто, стискивая челюсти в попытке сохранить самообладание.  – В посмертии мы оба работали на пару и в полной тайне. Я объяснил, почему  так поступил и вы в конце концов согласились, что все это – к лучшему.   
\- Оказалось совсем не так, - сквозь зубы выговорил Джек и отброшенное кресло резко взвизгнуло металлическими колесиками по жесткому настилу. Он постоял, затем обошел стол и стал наступать на Янто. Тому пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить себя не податься назад. 

\- Ты скрыл все от меня, Янто. Не подчинился прямому приказу. Не оправдал моего доверия. – Джек был так близко, что Янто чувствовал исходящую от него энергию – пьянящее сочетание гневной разгоряченности и чертовски возбуждающих феромонов 51-го века, к которым Янто так и не приобрел устойчивости за год близкого контакта.    
Янто внутренне трепетал, но упрямо смотрел только вперед.   
Положа руку на сердце, он ожидал чего-то подобного еще тогда, сразу после произошедшего. Нагоняя, раздраженных обвинений, даже каких-нибудь дисциплинарных мер на свою голову. Но Джек, с его выводящей из себя манерой очаровательного всепрощения  в самый неожиданный момент, тогда именно так и поступил.

Янто приходило на ум, что Джек был рад, что больше не должен нести ужасное бремя этой тайны в одиночку, хоть никогда и не признался бы в этом. Не должен был больше один отправляться  в свои таинственные путешествия, из которых  всегда возвращался грустным и усталым, отгораживаясь от всех,  так что пару раз Гвен предлагала отправиться с ним, или даже вместо него. И  следует признаться, он подумывал согласиться.

Все происходило почти так же, когда Джек и Янто впервые остались наедине после того, как все пошло вразнос. Они на удивление спокойно обсуждали  ту ловкость рук, которую Янто проявил с  джипиесом, и он действительно поверил, что дело выяснено и  улажено. Что все в порядке.    
Определенно, он ошибался.   
Джек выдержал паузу, давая Янто подергаться, (хотя Янто редко позволял себе дергаться, и сейчас тоже не стал, не считая сжимания и разжимания пальцев вытянутых вдоль тела рук), и наконец задал вопрос, на октаву понизив голос.

 – Ты понимаешь, что я сейчас буду делать?  
Янто вздрогнул, когда горячее дыхание Джека коснулось его уха, и уставился в пол.

\- Нет, сэр.   
Отстранит ли его Джек снова? Изобьет, выколачивая дурь?  Грозное выражение на его лице делало последнее вполне вероятным  
\- Я занесу  административное наказание в твое личное дело.   
Янто повернул голову и уставился на него. Потом попытался не расхохотаться. Беспомощная угроза настолько не вписывалась в нарисованное  разыгравшимся воображением, что сперва  Янто решил, что ослышался.    
 _Личное дело?_ Туда не заглядывал никто, кроме самих членов Торчвуда 3 и и занесение вряд ли было столь уж ужасным событием. Тем более, такое _уже происходило_.    
\- Вы сделаете все, что сочтете нужным, сэр,- ответил Янто, стараясь чтобы в голосе не послышалось облегчения, охватившего его.   
\- Но это еще не все, - Джек шагнул к Янто и крепко ухватил его за плечо.   
\- Не все?  - Янто сохранил бесстрастное выражение, но не смог скрыть испуга, когда метнулся взглядом к Джеку и опять уставился в пол.   
\- Нет. Не все.  
Джек снова позволил воцариться молчанию, такому продолжительному, что Янто успел перебрать все ужасающие возможности, о которых думал до этого, и прибавить к ним несколько новых. Тишина стояла так долго, что Янто стал задумываться, а не дожидается ли Джек _вопроса_ о том, что он вознамерился предпринять.      
Мог ли он спросить? Должен ли был это сделать?  Он так не думал, но экспертом по оступившимся был Джек, заставляя их мучиться догадками, пока они не сдавались и не подчинялись полностью. Джек был взбешен, надменное выражение не позволяло угадать, насколько, поэтому Янто закусил губу и стал ждать. Плечо болело от впившихся в него пальцев Джека.   
Внезапно гневный фасад Джека рассыпался, он блаженно ухмыльнулся Янто. И подмигнул.   
Янто с силой втянул воздух и выдохнул. Значит, это игра. Или нечто, настолько близкое к ней, что теперь он был уверен, дело уже не в Торвчуде (если вообще когда-нибудь было).  
Так. Это слегка меняло ситуацию.   
Если речь шла о Торчвуде, верховной  властью с правом окончательного решения  о судьбе Янто был Джек. Если же это игра, Джек оставался верховной властью, (по крайней мере, в _этой_ игре), но Янто знал, что будут задействованны их обычные меры предосторожности, так же, как и условленное стоп-слово на случай, если все зайдет слишком далеко. (Ему никогда не приходилось им пользоваться, хотя пару раз он был на волоске от этого. Иногда он сам удивлялся собственной выносливости.)  
\- Аа, - выдохнул Янто и быстро кивнул.   
Согласие.   
Джек снова вернулся в состояние едва сдерживаемого гнева.   
\- Видишь ли, Янто, - сказал он таким низким голосом, что у того по спине побежали мурашки. – Я собираюсь вложить в эту папку кое-что еще. То, что тебе придется написать.    
\- Сэр?- с каждым мгновением происходящее становилось все более странным, но Янто решил, что лучше будет подыграть, демонстрируя раскаяние. Он опустил голову.    
\- Догадываешься, что это будет?  
\- Понятия не имею, сэр.  
В ухмылке Джека не было ни капли тепла. Она походила скорее на оскал.   
”У него и правда хорошо получается”, отчужденно подумал Янто, чувствуя, как вопреки его усилиям, тревога подскакивает до следующей отметки.   
Рука Джека съехала  с плеча на бицепс и он рывком потащил парня в угол оффиса , где стояли небольшой письменный стол, по виду викторианский, и такой же стул.   
\- Строки, Янто. Тебе придется 500 раз написать этим своим прекрасным почерком выпускника католической школы. „Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него” _._ И если ошибешься, придется начать сначала.   
”На самом деле моя семья принадлежит к англиканской церкви, а это все моя мама”, мысленно уточнил Янто. Однако у него действительно был прекрасный почерк, да и они с Джеком никогда особо не обсуждали религию (суеверия, как называл ее Джек ), так что, с его точки зрения, ошибка Джека была простительна. К тому же, он и безо всяких препирательств уже достаточно серьезно попал.   
\- Строки, сэр. Я понял.   
Ну, на самом деле, не совсем. Он понял, что должен делать, но не мог понять, что это даст Джеку. Может, у Капитана какой-нибудь кинк учитель/ученик, о котором Янто не знает? Если это так, угодить ему будет очень легко. Но для Джека это казалось слишком пресным.   
\- А, и еще кое-что.   
Янто замер.

\- Да, сэр?  
\- Раздевайся. Будешь писать голым.

Сердце Янто пропустило пару ударов и он прикрыл глаза.   
Вот ЭТО уже больше походило на Джека.   
  
Капитан вернулся к своему креслу. Он устроился в нем, закинув руки за голову, и уставился на Янто, а на его губах заиграла улыбка.   
Янто сделал еще один глубокий вдох и развернулся к Джеку лицом. Такое происходило не впервые, но легче от этого не становилось. Он не имел ничего против наготы _как таковой_ , но находиться обнаженным рядом с одетым человеком всегда было унизительно. То, что все происходило в _кабинете_ Джека, на рабочем месте, оскорбляло глубоко укоренившееся в Янто чувство приличия  и делало ситуацию еще хуже. И, что странно, еще более возбуждающей.   
” И хотя формально рабочее время истекло, сюда в любой момент может заглянуть кто-нибудь и ....хватит об этом думать!”  
Он почувствовал, как румянец заливает шею и ослабил галстук. Какой-то сумасшедший инстинкт требовал тянуть время, но он знал, что это только продлит его мучения. Скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем Джек раздумает и нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное, ведь так?   
Ему все равно казалось, что рубашку и жилет он снимает бесконечно долго.  „ _Возможно, если бы у меня не тряслись так руки_ _(_ _от возбуждения?от  смятения? от феромонов?_ _),_ _получалось бы лучше_...” Янто небрежно сложил одежду, пристроил стопку на край стола Джека и опустил глаза, расстегивая ремень, с облекчением пользуясь поводом не смотреть на Джека. Он ощутил, как Джек сверлит его взглядом, и с трудом подавил дрожь.    
\- Заканчивай копаться, -  приказал Джек. – Эти строки сами себя не напишут.   
”Я не копаюсь”, мысленно запротестовал Янто. Но вслух сказал только „да, сэр” и так быстро расстегнул ремень, пуговицы и молнию брюк, что только пальцы мелькали. Одним движением стянув брюки и боксеры, он вышагнул из них и бросил на пол, чтобы снять ботинки и носки.   
Сырой и холодный воздух Хаба  коснулся его кожи и сейчас, оказавшись _au naturel_ , он был рад, что не надо смотреть на Джека.

Янто повозился, складывая одежду в аккуратную стопку  и встал. И словно ситуация не была достаточно унизительной, он начал возбуждаться, до боли очевидно, как для себя, так и для Джека.   
Янто вздохнул, наклонился вперед и положил остальную одежду поверх стопки на письменном столе Джека. В ответ на быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц Джек мотнул  головой в сторону небольшого письменного стола.   
Янто шагнул к столику, который выглядел так, будто находился здесь со времен основания Торчвуда в 1879 году, и осторожно отодвинул шаткий на вид стульчик.   
”Я никогда ему не прощу, если нахватаюсь заноз в задницу”. Осторожно присев и почти ожидая, что стульчик развалится прямо под ним, он устроился как мог удобнее. Было очевидно, что его ноги не поместятся под столиком, так что он придвинулся как можно ближе к нему и обратил все свое внимание на то, что лежало сверху.

Там была стеклянная чернильница, наполовину заполненная черными чернилами и гусиное перо, когда-то бывшее белым, а теперь приобретшее грязно-серый цвет. А так же пачка старой торчвудовской почтовой бумаги цвета сливок, почти полностью выцветшей по краям. Чувствуя смущение, Янто подтянул к себе пергаментный лист, взял перо и окунул его в чернила.   
Писание пером – это вид искусства, с которым Янто, как любитель старых книг и газет, и всего, что к ним прилагалось, был хорошо знаком. И все равно, это будет медленно. О чем Джек, безусловно, имел четкое представление.    


_"1.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него,"_ на пробу вывел на бумаге Янто, старательно доводя до совершенства каждую букву.

Он остро сознавал тяжелый взгляд Джека и окружающие звуки – гудение старенького принтера, с которым Джек отказывался расставаться, скрип пера, собственное (слегка сбившееся) дыхание, даже стук своего сердца, слишком громкий и торопливый.

  
_"2.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"3.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"4.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
Через пару строчек мысли Янто перестали метаться и сосредоточились на движениях руки. Ничто так не помогает концентрации, как монотонная, но требующая точности работа. Еще несколько строчек и он почти забыл, что выставлен напоказ и подвергнут пристальному  наблюдению.   
Все шло хорошо, пока Джек не встал под очередной скрип металла по плитке. Янто оцепенел. И хотя очень тянуло повернуть голову и посмотреть, чем занят Джек, он предусмотрительно не стал этого делать. Сфокусировал взгляд на столике, пока дыхание не выровнялось, а пальцы на пере не расслабились достаточно, чтобы можно было продолжить.    
  
_"15.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"16.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
Звук шагов. Шорох брюк цвета хаки. Джек подходил к нему со спины.   
  
_"17.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него.."_  
 _"18.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"19.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или ..."_  
Янто превосходно контролировал нажим, пока Джек не положил ему руку на плечо. И тут он вздрогнул – был так взвинчен, что не смог удержаться, - и из-под пера на бумагу брызнула некрасивая клякса.   
\- Ай-яй-яй, Янто, - пожурил его Джек, протягивая руку над его плечом. Он взял испорченный лист, смял в кулаке и бросил на пол.   
\- Сначала.  
Янто взял другой  лист и начал сначала, старательно игнорируя комок бумаги на полу, сильнейшее желание его поднять и тот факт, что Джек все еще находился _прямо у него за спиной.  
_  
 _"1.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
На этот раз он успел взять себя в руки и даже не вздрогнул, когда Джек снова прикоснулся к его плечу. Не задрожал, когда Джек провел пальцами от одного плеча к другому, хотя легкое, будто перышком, прикосновение заставило его покрыться мурашками по всему телу. Не дрогнул и когда пальцы Джека заскользили сбоку по шее, хотя дыхание сбилось, и ему пришлось закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сохранить самообладание.

  
_"7.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"8.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
Сорвался он, когда пальцы Джека сначала прошлись по ушной раковине, а потом поймали и сдавили мочку. Это была одна из эрогенных зон Янто и Джек это чертовски хорошо знал.  
Второй лист бумаги Янто смял сам.   
Он не стал бросать его на пол, а положил сбоку на столик, чтобы не мешал, изо всех сил пытаясь не обращать внимания на смешливое фырканье Джека за спиной.   
Доставая третий лист бумаги, Янто не смог удержать тяжелого вздоха. Упражнение грозило затянуться надолго. Поскольку прикосновения Джека возбуждали его гораздо сильнее, чем можно было предположить, учитывая обстоятельства,  расстраивающей эту мысль делала не только потеря  времени.    
Ставший сверхчувствительным слух Янто уловил шаги Джека, отошедшего, как только он снова начал писать.

  
_"24.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
 _"25.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
Янто был удовлетворен тем, как продвигалось дело, хотя не мог перестать гадать, что еще задумал Джек у него за спиной. Судя по звукам, вернее, по их отсутствию, пока он ограничивался наблюдением. „И попытками превратить меня в издерганную развалину. Так вот, не выйдет.” Янто стиснул зубы и продолжил.   
_"50.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_  
Сделав десятую часть заданного, Янто позволил себе слабую улыбку, хотя руку уже начинало сводить. Он остановился, чтобы ее размять и в этот момент Джек сделал свой ход.

Капитан устремился вперед, рухнул на колени рядом с Янто, и не успел тот отшатнуться, уже ухватил его член обеими руками, насаживаясь на него ртом.   
Янто взвизгнул и подскочил, в итоге не просто размазав по написанному столько чернил, что оно стала нечитаемым, но и так наподдав столик коленями, что бумага разлетелась в стороны, а чернильница перевернулась, заливая все вокруг.    
  
Ничего не замечая, Джек продолжил, втягивая член Янто целиком, от верхушки до основания, и вновь выпуская его изо рта. Он поднял глаза, удерживая только головку, и одарил Янто взглядом, в котором озорство мешалось с порочностью .... чистейшая порнография.  
\- Боже...,- Янто закрыл глаза и откинул голову, уже не заботясь о выведении строчек.   
Очень скоро Джек  с профессиональной легкостью заставил Янто извиваться на стуле (и к черту все занозы).

\- Пожалуйста... ну, пожалуйста,- стонал Янто.   
Где-то на краю своего разгоряченного сознания он понимал, что упускает „сэр”, но Джек не возражал, не замедляя темпа своих беспощадных движений.    
Еще несколько минут очень профессионального насилия со стороны Джека над чувствительнейшей частью анатомии Янто, и тот начал толкаться пахом навстречу движениям. Он был на грани.   
-Я..Я...  
Джек удвоил усилия.   
\- Ох, божечки ... Я...  
Янто кончил с хриплым криком, выгибаясь над стулом. Джек услужливо подсунул широкую ладонь под его задницу, поддерживая и не выпуская член изо рта, пока не убедился, что Янто уже все. Затем ущипнул одну из половинок и отпустил.    
Излившись, Янто плюхнулся обратно на стул, который обеспокоительно заскрипел, но выдержал.   
Джек вытер рот и поднялся, упиваясь зрелищем  своего опустошенного (во всех смыслах) сотрудника, обмякшего на стуле. Янто ответил плывущим взглядом. Он облизал губы, словно собирался заговорить, но не выдавил ни звука. О чем, наверное, не стоило жалеть. Янто гордился  своим  красноречием, а сейчас не смог бы связать и двух слов. Но, правый боже, ему было хорошо.     
Губы Джека дрогнули в улыбке, которая тут же исчезла. Не сказав ни слова, он развернулся и ушел.   
У Янто закружилась голова, когда он поднял ее, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед. Джек уходил? Он сделал что-то не так? Не сразу, но истина проникла в тонущее в наслаждении сознание.  Джек молчал. Не обнял его. Джек все еще _играл свою роль_.   
Игра продолжалась.   
Янто сглотнул и с усилием выпрямился на стуле. Он повернулся к столу и у него вырвался стон совершенно иного рода.   
На столе царил хаос. Все было в чернилах, они даже капали на пол. Янто наклонился над ним, чтобы подхватить чернильницу и как можно больше бумаги. Наверное, у него получится  вытереть стол испачканной бумагой, а потом...  
Его мысли прервал голос Джека, стоящего у дверей.    
\- Тебе необходимо напоминать, что ты не уйдешь, пока не закончишь здесь?  
\- Ннн..нет, сэр. – Янто не понравилось, каким тихим и неуверенным был его голос.    
\- А, и Янто?  
Последовала выжидающая пауза. Янто повернулся к Джеку. Великолепному Джеку, который выглядел таким же невозмутимым и собранным, как обычно, с горящими голубыми глазами, и только челюсть была все еще выдвинута в его самой неуступчивой манере. 

\- За то, что ты уничтожил невозместимые материалы и устроил кавардак на моем столе, а так же истратил чернила .... пусть будет 1000 строк.    
И с этими словами он удалился.   
Янто обхватил голову руками.   
Однако молодой уэльсец был не только неунывающим, но и расторопным. Хотя это все, наверное, займет большую часть времени до утра (сейчас, когда нет Джека, чтобы мешать, меньше), ему приходилось бодрствовать всю ночь и раньше, а кроме того, блаженство делало его беззаботным.    
Возможно, Джек вернется. А если и нет, у Янто останется удовлетворение от вручения ему тысячи безупречно выведенных строк наутро. Выражение Джека стоило того. А пока он будет писать, сможет подумать о том, какой быть их следующей игре. Что-нибудь такое, чем, для разнообразия, будет командовать он.Он был уверен, что придумает что-нибудь стоящее. И под „стоящее” он понимал „неожиданное”.  Возможно, даже „порочное”.

”В конце концов, учился я у мастера”, подумал Янто, быстро стирая с лица слабую сатанинскую улыбку. Возможно, Джек наблюдал за ним  через охранительные камеры. Не годилось показывать, что он доволен собой.    
Янто привел все в порядок и снова устроился за столиком. Подхватил перо и окунул его в оставшиеся чернила.   
_"1.) Я больше никогда не буду игнорировать приказы своего Капитана или скрывать что-либо от него."_


End file.
